


A Political Savvy, Sexy Goddess

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is hyped on some post debate adrenaline... so sex, right? Also sexy memories. Post The Debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Political Savvy, Sexy Goddess

Ben was a good campaign manager. He kept everyone on track when people got off message, he knew how to create an effective ad that was created with as much influence from the candidate as him. He knew how to use donated money wisely and most effectively. He wrote speeches in the voice of his candidate that were punchy, organized, and with enough heart that she could deliver them beautifully. He helped bring her from a polling percentage of 1% up to par with Pawnee’s playboy who could easily win this election with minimal effort and candy bars. He strategized potential responses from other candidates to questions so she could have a better answer than the rest of them. She already was better than everyone else, he just had to help her prove it.

He stood on the edge of the stage and tightened his grip on his padfolio, as if it could save him at any moment. Leslie stood at the podium, strong and poised and with her shoulders back. Ben told her once that she slumped a little when she got angry and she had a tendency to lean forward on the podium. He told her to stay strong, stay straight. She practiced her stance in his t-shirt and underwear one night to taunt him and he pulled her onto his lap, forgetting the point of this exercise completely.

And now there she was just like he told her. When her eyes flared in anger or bewilderment, she stayed still and strong. Leslie gripped the podium, turned away from him as she looked at other candidates as they spoke. She gave a slight shake of her head at most responses and frantically tried to cover up some type of past history she had with Brandi Maxxx. Leslie huffed and looked down before her eyes turned to him, wide and desperate.

It was insane to think that when Leslie Knope was caught in the trenches, she sought him out to help her.

The thought warmed his stomach, even as he put his hands out, signaling for her to lay low, stay calm. Brandi Maxxx was the least of their problems and Leslie didn’t need to say something in a fury that would hurt her numbers about a candidate who wouldn’t win. Ben pointed to Bobby and nodded and Leslie closed her eyes and gave him a grateful smile. He watched her chest expand and flatten as she took a deep breath.  
 _  
“I can’t take a deep breath.” Leslie said, flinging her arms in the air._

_Ben chuckled. “Yes you can. I know for a fact you can.” He raised his eyebrows and Leslie tilted her head, her mouth falling open._

_“How?” She shoved him with her shoulder and he grabbed for her and wrapped her small frame in his arms. He pulled on the hem of her Li’l Sebastian t-shirt. “Hey, how?” She shoved him again and he tightened his hold._

_“You just, you do.”_

_“When?” Leslie pulled from him and sat on her knees, leaning her shoulder onto the back of the couch._

_“When you, you know...” Ben trailed off, putting his hands out in front of him. “When you climax.” He scrunched his face. “Orgasm, cum, whatever.”_

_“I do not.”_

_“You do, why would I lie about that?” Ben could feel the red forming on his cheeks. Talking about sex, especially in specifics had so far been reserved mostly for Leslie or text messages or when she was riding him and he had no idea what he was saying._

_Leslie pushed him and stood up, pulling her shirt off. Ben looked around the living room. April and Andy were most certainly home even if they hadn’t come out of their room in two hours._

_“Leslie,” he whispered._

_She flashed him a devilish grin and her eyes narrowed. “Show me.”_  
  
“Show me your problems, show me what you want your government to do for you, and I will gladly help you get there.” Leslie tapped the podium with her thumb and the room erupted in applause.

Ben smiled and clapped along with the crowd. He turned to Jen and smiled, raising one eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her BlackBerry. Leslie looked back at him and smiled. Ben gave her a thumbs up and watched her turn back to Brandi who was explaining about how she would liberate her film career while in office.

Leslie was still calculating arguments in her mind, her eyes looking at Brandi but not fully taking her in. Leslie pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and she chewed as she thought. He zeroed in on her lips, soft and pink, turning red at the alternating pressure Leslie was putting on them. Brandi’s amplified voice and Perd’s insistent reminders of time sunk into a quiet fog as he kept his attention on Leslie. Her eyes floated down and her eyebrows came together in concentration. He swallowed the groan in the back of his throat as her nose scrunched up but he let his lips turn in a smile. When her eyes came back up, they were on him.

“May I?” Leslie whipped around and Perd nodded. “I just would like to say that when I’m in office, when I’m elected your city councilor, my only priority is this town, and not my own film aspirations.”

The crowd’s response was quiet, while a few clapped. Ben begged for Leslie to look at him, tried to feed her some kind of stupid energy that Chris would swear by to get her head to turn to him. Instead she smiled, held on to her promise, and Perd moved on to a new question.  
“She’s a little feisty tonight,” Jen said, her eyes on her phone.

“She’s fine, she just wants to win.” Ben ran his hand through his hair. “And this town is insane,” he mumbled.

The passion and dedication that exuded off of Leslie was palpable. He felt it when she walked into a room, he tasted it on her lips, he saw it in her eyes. Pawnee was his home now, full of a bunch of caring weirdos, but those weirdos needed to realize that she was good for them. He had punched a pillow once or twice due to this town’s ability to pass judgement on his girlfriend, his candidate, when there were councilmen having affairs and celebrity animals gaining more respect than well deserved public servants.

He texted Ann to see how the spin team was doing and watched his phone, waiting for her reply. It came a minute later with one word, “good”, and that was that. Ben shifted, looking to the ceiling while he took a breath.

Leslie looked at him, a small smile on her lips and Ben tried to signal for her to lay off once again. She tilted her head and watched him again and slowly nodded. She turned back to the crowd and waited for her turn. Ben hated stifling her, but the crowd wasn’t on her side yet and he desperately needed them to be. Leslie turned to him again and gave him a small wink, her face scrunching, and he felt the familiar numbing heat press down on his stomach.  
 __  
Leslie’s lips pressed against his collarbone, her tongue sliding across his skin before her lips sucked. He leaned back and sighed, his hand cradling her neck. Her hair tickled his chest as she moved across his chest, her hands spread along his stomach. Ben groaned as her hips pushed into his with a slow thrust. He gripped her thigh, squeezing as she bit his neck. He smoothed his hand up her leg and palmed her ass.

_“We should come up with some kind of signal,” she whispered along his skin._

_She thrust down on him again and his other hand came to her ass and he pushed, making her glide across him again._

_“For what?”_

_She licked across his Adam’s apple. “When I’m kicking ass.”_

_Ben smiled. He squeezed her ass and moved his hands up her back, fisting her hair and bringing her to his lips. He pushed her lips open and tasted the whipped cream on her tongue. He could tell she was thinking, by the slow movement of her tongue and the way her hips had stopped moving against him. He grabbed her hip and squeezed, pushing his hips to meet hers. But she still didn’t move and as soon as his hand cupped her breast she pushed off of him._

_“Maybe we could do a cool hand wave.”_

_Leslie turned her mouth up and tried a few variations of hand gestures, most he imagined were offensive in other countries. Ben rocked his hips under her, her legs still squeezing his waist. She tried a few more moves but gave up, putting her hands on her hips. She looked up and bit her lip. He raked his fingers up and down her thighs and he sighed when her hips moved again._

_“I think that might be too obvious.”_

_Ben nodded, sitting up. He grabbed her shirt and pulled. She raised her arms and he threw her shirt to the floor and kissed her chest, his lips lining the top edge of her bra. Leslie massaged her fingers into his scalp, the pressure of her fingertips changing with each new kiss on her skin._

_“Hey what if we wink?” Leslie suggested._

_Ben laughed, his teeth grazing her skin. Her hands fell from his head and she pushed his shoulders. He fell on the bed and put his hands up._

_“I’m sorry, just, you can’t wink.”_

_“Everyone can wink, Ben. Including me.”_

_Ben bit his lip. She smacked his chest and he grabbed her hands and pulled, awkwardly capturing her mouth with his. They smiled between kisses, noses bumping. Ben’s fingers trailed up her back and he grabbed the snap of her bra before she pushed off of him again._

_“Watch,” she said._

_She turned her head to the side and winked, her cheek pushing up to her eye and her lips scrunching. Ben chuckled._

_“Your whole face is winking.”_

_“No it’s just my eye.” She winked again and again her whole face scrunched and he wanted to kiss every inch of her. He shook his head and reached for her._

_“It’s your whole face.”_

_“No.”_

_Leslie circled her hips and crossed her arms. Ben groaned and reached for her but she leaned away from his grasp. He tried to reach for her again but Leslie pushed on his chest._

_“If I agree to the winking, will you get back here?” Ben asked, his smile unable to disappear._

_Leslie looked up and he watched her fight the smile struggling to form on her lips. Ben’s fingers played up her legs and played with the waistband of her slacks. He undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper and he couldn’t help but feel a small victory when she pushed against his crotch. His hands looped around her waist, feeling the newly exposed skin, until he pushed down to her ass._

_Leslie rocked her hips again and nodded._

_“Fine, winking it is.”_  
  
He winked back at her. Perd turned to Bobby and started a question about the biases with being affiliated with Sweetums. Bobby looked back to Jen and Ben watched them nod at each other, Bobby’s eyes finally holding some sort of thought and determination. It scared the shit out of Ben.

“I want to run this town like a business, my opponent, Leslie Knope, has a very anti-business agenda. Recently my dad told me that if Leslie Knope wins the election, they will probably have to move Sweetums to Mexico.” Bobby shifted and stood with confidence. Ben felt his dinner turn in his stomach. “That would be terrible of course, thousands of people in this town would lose their jobs and we wouldn’t have candy. I’m not saying that is going to happen but I do know this: if i win, I bet I could get them to stay.”

The crowd erupted into their naive cheers again. Ben covered his face with his hands and felt the election slip from his fingertips. He should have seen this coming, at least have had some inkling that big business would be brought up, some idea that Bobby would pull some stupid stunt that put himself ahead without the knowledge or the passion that Leslie had.

The sound of her heels knocked him out of his self deprecating haze and he peaked at her through his fingers.

“I can’t believe this,” she hissed.

Ben wanted to grab her and hold her and tell her this was all his fault but he knew she wouldn’t have any of it. He rubbed his forehead and tried to think, tried to come up with a solution but he was coming up empty.

“I’m going to attack him, that’s all I can do, he is confident now.”

Ben tried to get his palms to stop sweating. “No, you can’t.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “It’s too risky.”

“Ben, I--”

“Just go with the closing statement we rehearsed, add a line at the end about how you’re pro business and we’ll work this out in the morning.” He leaned forward, his eyes desperate for her understanding, frantic at his mistakes. “Ok?”

Leslie didn’t nod or move. His eyes raked over her face, waiting for her understanding. Her lips twitched into a small confident smile and her gaze was on him but far away, in thought.

“What? What’s the matter with you?”

Leslie smiled. “I can do it. I can crush him.”

He wanted to say no, he needed to. It really was a risky move and it could result in more sympathy votes for Bobby. But she tilted her head and she stood so tall, so straight and he just... knew. He knew she could do it, that her words were better than his and his solutions were coming up short and he was resorting to the safe answers, the ones that could only _maybe_ win elections. But Leslie was the real solution, she was the thing that would actually win this race.

Ben’s hands itched to touch her, his lips begged to kiss that confident smile right off of her face. His visioned tunneled to her, to the glow of her cheeks, the hint of darkness in her eyes, the competitive vigor that coursed through her. He imagined the feel of her tight muscles under his touch and how they would relax under his fingers. He could taste the shots of whipped cream she took right before the debate started and his mouth watered, his limbs trembled.

She blinked and tilted her head. He inhaled, pushing his thoughts back to the debate and back to the present, back to his responsibilities and the need to fight with the woman he loved. He was tired of her being trampled by Pawnee and its citizens and undeserving politicians. He sighed and leaned forward.

“Oh screw it, go get ‘em.”

“Really?”

“Kick his ass.”

She smiled and turned, walking back to her podium. His body buzzed in nervous excitement and a tinge of arousal that he needed to shake so he could pay attention. The candidates went through their closing remarks, each one unprepared and stupid like the one before it. He bounced on his toes and gripped his padfolio until his knuckles turned white. He had no idea what she was going to say, if it was going to resemble anything they came up with this last week, anything that she rehearsed over and over again in her living room behind a stack of boxes labeled BIRD FEEDERS. As candidates droned on he pictured her behind the cardboard, sexy and confident, her hair pulled back and tank top straps falling down her shoulders while her words smoothed into him. She oozed confidence and passion because she was everything she said, she was the perfect candidate for this town. For this country. For the world.

Perd said her name and Ben stopped breathing, stopped thinking, and just listened as she started.

“I am very angry. I’m angry that Bobby Newport would hold this town hostage and threaten to leave if you don’t give him what he wants. It’s despicable.”

He grinned. Perfect. He couldn’t write those words for her, there was no way that he could exude the feelings she had for Pawnee. Ben could keep all the money in tact and place it where it needed to go. He could rally a group of people to get things done and get pamphlets handed out. He could spend years trying to write speeches but nothing would come close to what Leslie could do. He was the lucky one who got to do it by her side, got to hear her say speeches over and over with the same passion and feel her weight on top of him every night.

Ben had the privilege of touching her skin while she talked about the inhumane practices of raccoon safety. He got to kiss her when she day dreamed about becoming president. She ran her hands up and down his chest while he told her about her polling numbers. He got to stand on the side of a stage, a padfolio in his hand and a badge around his neck with his complimentary coordinated tie that matched his girlfriend’s -- his candidate’s -- shirt. He could swallow back moans and try to push out inappropriate thoughts while she promised her whole self to this town. Her eyes blared with strong desire to right the wrongs of city government, and a soft glow radiated from her. Ben held his breath and waited, waited for Pawnee to finally give her the respect she deserved, or not, nothing surprised him anymore.

“This is my home, you are my family, and I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.” Leslie ticked her head forward.

Ben waited, scared and hopeful.

Then Bobby said Leslie was awesome and the whole auditorium roared. Ben let out his breath and clapped. He rejoiced in the pain in his palms, squeezing his mouth shut as he smiled so he wouldn't look like a goofball. Leslie looked at him, beaming and happy and with her ‘I told you so’ smirk. The same one he kissed when they looked through the dictionary (“Not online, Ben!”) when he challenged her during a game of Scrabble and her proof would be in black and white. The same one that came before she poked her tongue out at him, from the side of her perfect, pink mouth when she proved she was one step ahead of him with an already made binder.

Ben smiled back at her, and she winked. His heart fell to the floor. She was being welcomed and recognized by her town and he could hear it all echoing in his ears and she was lit perfectly on that stage, behind that podium, having this perfect moment and she reserved thirty seconds for him, to make sure he knew everything was fine and that she did kick ass. And that she loved him.

Leslie shook hands with the candidates while Jen grabbed Bobby and walked off stage. Leslie sighed and hit her fist lightly on the top of the podium, her smile dazed on her face. Ben strode up to her and grabbed her hand and she sprang to life at his touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

He pulled a part so he didn’t slip his hand any lower than the small of her back. “You were amazing.”

“Really?” she asked.

That uncertainty, that was reserved only for him. “Yes.”

He kissed her again, letting his mouth open with hers just a little. She pulled back and squeezed his arms.

“I’m full of post debate adrenaline right now,” she whispered, raising an eyebrow. Her hand slipped to his butt and she squeezed, causing him to jump.

“Leslie.”

“Don’t act like you’re not turned on right now.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned into her lips but she was already gone, chatting with Ann about the spin room.

So he waited. He shook hands with citizens and candidates, he checked his BlackBerry for any emails. He stuck his hands in his pockets and took them out. He tried to keep his eyes on the people he was talking to and not his candidate, who had a spring in her step and walked more with her hips than she did earlier. He had a brief exchange with Ann that he couldn’t even remember. He watched Leslie twist her ankle and bend her knees as she hugged someone goodbye. He knew that move, he knew that her feet hurt, and it was the sign he needed.

“Are you ready to go?” Ben asked, maybe too fast, but she didn’t seem to catch it.

“Yes, I’m starving.”

So was he.

He slid his free hand into hers and tugged. “Come on, future Councilwoman Knope.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and he led them out of the theater and into the chilled air. They walked to the end of the parking lot and Leslie stepped off the curb to get to the aisle where her car was but he grabbed her arm and pulled. He wrapped his hand over her hair, against her neck, and steadied her enough to bring her to his lips. Leslie crushed her body into his and wrapped her own arms around his back, his jacket balled in her hands. Ben rubbed the exposed skin under her hair and trailed his fingers under her collar, tracing where her shirt laid on her chest. She pushed her hips along his thigh and Ben groaned into her mouth.

Leslie pulled away and the way she smiled at him, like she knew his needs, made his legs weak.

“Ben--”

Her voice was husky and tinged with her own desire so he grabbed her face in his hands and silenced her with his mouth. His lips parted hers and his tongue worked over hers before she could keep going. His hand roamed down her front, rough and needy over her breasts, down her stomach. He pulled up her shirt just enough so he could sneak his hand under. The air around them was cold but her skin felt so warm, heating his fingers, and pulsing warmth through his body.

He felt Leslie’s lips slow, she was trying to slow him down, but it only made him move faster. His hips pushed into hers and she stumbled backward. He smoothed his hand across her hip, to her back, steadying her without skipping a beat. Ben sucked on her bottom lip before he kissed across her cheek, down her jaw and onto her neck. He sucked on her skin, pushed his tongue across her pulse point and nipped her before he spoke.

“Opening statement.”

Her legs shook and he smiled at the way her breath hitched. “Ben.”

His fingers dug into her hips and he pulled her into him, his hips pushing. “Opening statement,” he demanded again.

Her voice was shaky. “I’m Leslie Knope. I love this town--”

Ben kissed her again, devoured her. His teeth bumped hers and his tongue slipped out of her mouth before he pushed it against hers again. He was being messy and desperate but he just suffered an hour of watching her at her peak and waited 20 minutes to get his hands on her. His hand flattened against her stomach and when he moved up, Leslie pulled back.

“Take me home.”

Ben kissed her quick and let her pull him to the car. She laced their fingers and Ben pulled her into his side and kissed the back of her hand. He slowly unclasped their hands and kissed her palm and across the underside of her wrist. He felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and she giggled, her eyes falling to the ground.

Leslie reached in her purse for her keys but Ben stopped her. He stepped forward until her back hit her car. He pushed her blazer open and his lips dove to the sliver of skin on her chest. His fingers pulled the blouse open, his tongue sliding lower. He knew he should stop, he shouldn’t be dipping into such dangerous waters when there were people, voters, milling about. There was probably press getting to their cars, but, God, her skin felt so warm and her skin was smooth and the way her hands raked through his hair only pushed all of those facts from the forefront.

His bottom lip skimmed the top of her bra and he stilled. He gripped her hips to steady himself. Her hand delicately smoothed over his pants, over his dick, and she smiled, her eyes flicking up to his. He heard her keys jingle and the pressure from her fingers was gone. He groaned.

Leslie pushed him with her hip and turned around to unlock the door. Ben rounded the car and got into the passenger seat as she turned on the ignition. As soon as she turned onto the road, his hand found her leg. He rubbed her knee, looped circles on her thigh, and danced his fingers along the clasp of her pants. She wiggled away from his fingers.

“You can’t do that, you know you can’t do that,” she giggled.  
 __  
“Ben!”

_“I’m not doing anything,” he said, the innocence fake on his tongue._

_It was her idea to go get ice cream at midnight but it was also her dangerous idea to pull him into her against the canned soup. She kept running ahead of him in the aisles and giving him that look that meant she was thinking about him, toying with him, playing him so he would find her irresistible. The secret was that he always found her irresistible, doing those things only made it worse._

_He slipped his fingers under the leg of her shorts, and traced her panties. His eyebrows shot up._

_“Leslie Knope, have you been thinking about me?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_He smiled and leaned into her ear and flicked her earlobe with his tongue before slipping his lips to her neck. His fingers pushed the soft cotton aside of and he licked his lips at the feeling of her. He groaned against her neck and pushed his finger into her slightly before pulling back and moving to her clit. She gasped._

_“Ben!”_

_“What?”_

_He circled her clit and his tongue flicked her skin, up her neck and back down. His nose pushed the collar of her t-shirt so he could kiss her collarbone. His finger curled from her opening to her clit and down again. Leslie’s breathing quickened and he smiled, letting his teeth graze her skin. He pushed into her and she gasped with a tiny moan. He wanted to hear more so he turned his wrist and pulled out before pushing back in, curling his fingers as he slipped out again. Ben leaned back from her neck and she whimpered. He slowly rubbed her clit and pretended to pay attention to the road, his lips turned in a satisfied smile at every twitch of her hips and groan from her lips._

_Ben quickened his fingers and Leslie’s head fell back to the headrest. He whispered for her to pay attention to the road and she moaned, raising her head. She took a steadying breath and it only egged him on. He hummed and returned to her neck, his mouth open against her skin. His tongue circled and then he sucked, his fingers moving quicker. She whimpered his name and he smiled on her neck. He smoothed down to her opening and pushed into her._

_She moaned and her eyes shifted to him._

_“The road, Leslie,” he whispered._

_Leslie looked back and he slowed his fingers. She scrunched her face and grabbed his arm, pulling him from her._

_“This is not fair, I have to concentrate,” Leslie whined, putting both hands back on the steering wheel._

_“Sorry.”_  
  
“Okay, okay, sorry.” Ben smiled.

He kept up the small circles on her leg, staying away from where he wanted her most until she pulled into her driveway. He reached for the clasp of her pants again but she stepped out of the car. He fumbled with the door handle and jumped out of the car after her. She grabbed the doorknob but Ben pulled on her arm.

“Come here.”

He slid his hand beneath her hair, to the back of her neck and he met her lips, pushing her into the front door. His hands swept to her blazer and he pushed it off her shoulders, falling to the ground. She gasped under his lips and he smiled, his teeth catching her bottom lip.

He should just open the door and follow her to her bedroom and undress her there, slowly take her in and fuck her there, but her hands felt perfect along his neck and her tongue was quick in his mouth. His fingers moved along the clasp of her pants and she groaned and it vibrated through his body. He moved his hand over her stomach and down to the clasp of her pants. His fingers were quick and clumsy but when he finally got her pants undone he fell into her, his legs shaking. His free hand steadied himself on the door with a loud thump against the wood. Ben scooped under her panties and his finger traced her.

“Ben,” she begged.

He wanted to be slow, he wanted to tease her, he wanted to take his time like he usually did but her voice was low and rough and it pushed him. His finger traced her again and then he circled her clit, with more pressure than he usually would but she was already wet and hot and it was becoming harder and harder to control himself. She gripped his shoulder and bucked into his hand and he lined her opening before he pushed.

Her body relaxed against the door and her head fell to the side so he clasped his mouth on her neck. Her fingers were rough in his hair. Ben sucked and kissed down her neck, over her collarbone and he nudged his way down her shirt, over the top of her breasts. He twisted his fingers and pulled before pushing again. Leslie inhaled with his thrusts and whimpered as he traced his finger up to her clit.

Ben traveled back up her chest and licked across her jaw. He kissed her again, deep and hard, and pulled his hand from her. His slick fingers moved to the waistband of her pants, hooking his thumbs under her panties. He pushed them down over her hips and they stopped at the middle of her thigh. Leslie grabbed his belt and pulled, her hands fumbling with the buckle. She unzipped his pants and her hand stroked him through his boxers.

He shuddered and his head fell to her shoulder, her fingers sliding over him again. Her hand stopped and she fell back to the door. Ben looked at her and he heard it: a car.

“Ben.”

He widened his stance and covered her with his body until the car passed them.

“We need to go inside.” Leslie laughed, reaching for her pants.

He nodded but grabbed her hands. It already took too long to get to this point, he wasn’t going to go backwards. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the door and picked up her coat after she walked inside. He shut the door, tossing her blazer aside, and grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

Leslie’s back slammed into the door and he cradled her head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled on her jaw.

“I’m fine,” she whispered and he lost it.

He pushed her pants down and she stepped out of them while he pulled her shirt over her head. He raked his hands over her body, finally feeling her how he was craving. His fingers dug into her flesh and the way her body shook and his name escaped her lips kept him pushing on her skin. She grabbed his hair and pulled him in, her tongue deep in his mouth, sweeping too fast for him to keep up. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he missed her skin as he shrugged it off his shoulders. His hands quickly returned to her and smoothed down to her ass, down her thighs. His fingers gripped her skin as he moved them back up to her hips, back to her ass.

He kissed across her cheek and flicked his tongue on her earlobe before he took a breath. He knew by the way she gripped his arms that she anticipated his words. Talking to Leslie was a huge turn on for her but he found it kind of hard. He could do anything to her and would do anything she wanted but speaking to her was not his strong suit.  
 __  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

_Leslie smiled and shrugged. He just wanted to kiss her but those weren’t the rules. She moved to lift up her shirt but she realized she was also being a rule breaker and she put her arms out and they slapped her legs._

_“Leslie, I don’t know.”_

_“Ben, stop being a turd and tell me what to do. Sexually.”_

_Ben shook his head and put his hands through his hair. He could do this, damnit. His extent of dirty talk was a few PG13 texts and now he was supposed to tell her everything he wanted. She explicitly said she wouldn’t do anything unless he told her to do it._

_“Take off your shirt,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes low. A simple request, not even dirty, and he was pretty sure he had told her that before but his neck felt hot._

_She took it off._

_“This can go a lot faster, babe.”_

_Leslie didn’t move, still standing at the foot of the bed. Her bra strap fell down her arm and he saw her hand itch to correct it. Ben took a few breaths and admired his girlfriend. Her skin was creamy and he knew it was soft and he wanted to touch it. But he wasn’t allowed to do anything._

_“Please... pants, too.” His voice was soft and unsure even though Ben was very sure that he wanted her pants off now._

_She took them off and as soon as they fell to the ground, he added her underwear and bra to the list. She was now naked and she was so beautiful and his hands trembled to touch her. Leslie licked her lips. Ben watched her tongue and she caught on, lining her lips again, subtle and small. He groaned and she raised an eyebrow. Her self satisfied smirk was enough to make him explode before he even touched her._

_Her hands ran up her legs and stayed on her hips. He watched her fingers push into her flesh and her thumbs rubbed circled on her skin. Her eyes grew dark and when his gaze flew over the rest of her body, he noticed her nipples were hard and her skin held goosebumps. He reached for his shirt._

_“Ah!” She stopped touching her hips and pointed to him. Ben sighed and put his hands up._

_“Take my shirt off.” His voice finally found some confident ground. It was still shaky but darker and deep in the back of his throat._

_She hummed and he felt dizzy at the closeness of her. As the fabric passed over his face, he asked for the rest of his clothes to be shed. She did as he asked and soon he was just looking at his naked girlfriend while he stood awkward and naked in front of her._

_“Would you like something?” Leslie’s voice was playful and a little silly but her hands were all over her torso, over her stomach, on her hips and when they lined the bottom of her breast he felt his legs give out._

_Ben took a calming breath and thought. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted her to suck his dick, he wanted to eat her pussy, he wanted to fuck her over the side of the bed. Why couldn’t he just tell her that? He knew Leslie was breaking her own rules by touching herself but he wasn’t going to bring that to her attention. One hand was slowly going lower and lower and he wanted to see if she would do it. He knew he had the power to make her do it but would she do it on her own, just to watch him squirm?_

_The answer soon became no. She never went low enough and her fingers were still only tracing her breasts, never grazing her nipples and he wanted her pretty, delicate fingers on her nipples. He really did. Ben was inwardly screaming for it but he couldn’t say it out loud._

_She took a step closer._

_“I’m breaking rules,” she said. Her nose scrunched as she giggled and good Lord, she was adorable and sexy._

_He only nodded and a loud grown escaped his throat and vibrated his entire body. He tightened his fists and looked away from her._

_“Just tell me.” She shrugged, like this wasn’t a big deal. Because she was right, it wasn’t, and he should get over it. Her finger slid over her breast and she rounded one nipple but still didn’t touch it. He took a step toward her and she took one back. “Tell me,” she warned._

_“Fuck, Leslie.” He sighed and watched her eyes darken and her body tighten in anticipation._

_Her eyes grew and she leaned toward him. “Just say that.” She took a calming breath and he could feel the restraint she was putting on herself and it was driving him crazy. “Please.”_

_“What?”_

_“Say you want to fuck me.”_

_Her simple words, in an even tone, made his stomach bubble and heat flooded through his body. She was usually so sweet and playful and now her words were no nonsense and were cutting through the air, sending chills down his spine. Her hands started moving again and that time she did it, quick and beautiful, one hand over her breast and the other pushed down. Her face changed, softened and tightened at her own movements and it was too much. He grabbed a handful of her hair and held it, tight._

_“I want to fuck you.”_  
  
“Sorry” - he picked her up and Leslie quickly wrapped her legs around him, her heels clunking to the floor - “but the bedroom is too far away” - he pushed her into the door - “and I want to fuck you.”

Leslie groaned. Ben adjusted between her legs and he felt her pussy, wet and warm and, God, she was just as ready as he was and it made his head spin. He smoothed his cock against her opening, teasing her clit. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and flipped his tie over his shoulder. He smiled against her hair. He moved again, aligning himself perfectly against her and they both stilled. His knuckles felt her skin on her thigh as he moved back to her waist. He held on and he could feel her breasts move against his chest with her deep, anticipating breaths.

He licked his lips, closed his eyes and pushed.

She was perfect, tight and slick and fucking warm. He let out a long breath and she moaned, so long and loud that he could feel it in his chest. He slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in, his moans echoing against the wood and hers flying into the open air of her cluttered house. He tried to control himself so he thrusted slow, each one accompanied by a shaky trickle of his name in his ear. Leslie’s legs tightened around him and he moved his hands to her ass and gripped. He pulled out and pushed in, forcing himself deeper. He kissed her neck, lips clumsy with each thrust. He could feel her holding him, gripping his waist and holding onto his shoulders as he thrust.

“Ben,” she whispered, “fuck.” He moved quicker.

The sound of their bodies hitting the door echoed and she only begged him to move faster, harder. Ben steadied himself with a hand against the wood by her head, the other hand gripping her ass. Leslie hugged his waist and he felt her fingers digging into his skin with beautiful pain. His name kept dripping out of her mouth and it made his hips erratic and fast. Ben was climbing, faster than usual, and he couldn’t control himself, he was going to cum.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “Leslie, you feel amazing. Oh - my - fuck... I’m--”

He sunk his face into her neck as he moaned and Leslie moved a hand to his hair and gripped his locks and he fucking couldn’t hold on. He pumped into her and the cool heat pushed and he stiffened against her, pushing her body into the door as he unloaded into her. He moaned through gritted teeth, both angry and in pure ecstasy at the feeling of him pulsing inside her. He whispered her name on her skin as he thrusted again, his whole body shaking.

“Shit,” he groaned. He liked to pride himself on lasting but this was a disaster.

He lazily kissed across her collarbone. He had to make this right. He pulled out of her and she whimpered and it pained him a little to know she was still unsatisfied. But she wouldn’t be for long. He slowly lowered her to the ground and her legs fell until her feet hit the ground. Ben kept his head buried in her chest until his breathing slowed. He felt shaky and numb. The way her body felt, erect and still trailing her fingers over him, made him curse.

“Sorry,” he said.

He kissed down her chest, reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He licked over each nipple and down the center of her stomach. He kissed her hip bones. He stretched up slowly, pulling up his pants, fastening the clasp. He grabbed her hand.

“You don’t have to be--”

Ben smashed his lips onto hers to silence her. He turned back and walked up the stairs to her room and didn’t stop until he shut the door behind them. He pushed her through the dark until he felt her body stop at the bed. Leslie’s fingers started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt but she didn’t get far. His mouth watered as he pushed her down onto the bed with an apology. She let out a small giggle as she bounced on the mattress and it made him groan. He grabbed his tie and loosened it, his eyes dark on her. She rubbed her legs together as he pulled the tie off and threw it to the ground. He knelt in front of her and finished his buttons that she started and shrugged off the shirt and pulled off his undershirt as she spread her legs in front of him like some kind of political savvy, sexy goddess.

He slid his fingers over her slowly and smoothed them over her thigh before tracing her again. She anticipated his touch, he felt her muscles clench and her breathing stop as he neared her center. Ben heard her grip the sheets.

His fingers slowed and her hips bucked toward him and he let out a moan, deep in his throat. His hands smoothed to her and he spread her open and he swore if he was 21 again he would be hard already.

“You were amazing tonight, Leslie.” He slid his tongue up her inner thigh and skipped her pussy before lining her other thigh with his tongue.

“Ben.” She was begging him and her voice was starting to get that stern tone that signaled that she meant business.

He pushed his fingers against her clit and circled it fast, her hips bucking. He moved quick until she moaned, and then he slowed until he moved them from her. He wrapped both arms around her legs and pulled, bringing her closer to his face.

“Ben,” she whispered, “please.”

He took a deep breath, inhaled her sweet scent, mixing with his own, and then lowered his head and his tongue traced her, slow and with a light touch. She let out a long and loud moan, his name etched into her breath.

Leslie bucked into his face and he groaned, his face immediately slick with both of them. He hummed and she gripped the sheets. He licked along her opening, trailing his tongue over her again and again until he wrapped his lips around her clit. He pursed his lips and he moved with the moans that escaped her mouth. Each long moan was met with a long swipe of his tongue, while short breaths came with quick circles around her clit. He dug his fingers into her thighs and he got a vision of her bruises and he was sure he would be ready to fuck her by the end of this.

He felt her body stretch and he flicked his eyes up to see her grabbing a pillow. He lifted his head and she whimpered.

“No,” he demanded.

“But I’m so loud.”

He pushed his fingers into her and she gasped, screaming his name as his fingers turned inside her. She let go of the pillow and grabbed his hair instead, pushing him to her again. Leslie’s pussy was wet with her and him in a perfect combination that made him push harder with his fingers and faster with his tongue. He grabbed her legs and pulled her, relishing in the feeling of her ass on his chest. He pumped his hand into her over and over, and he could feel the muscles clench around him. He moaned into her and she bucked into his face. Her foot twitched and he curled his fingers and pumped, knowing she was close.

“Oh, fuck.” Her voice was hoarse and low in her throat.

Ben pulled his hand from her and she moaned in protest. He moved his mouth down to her opening and fucked her with his tongue, his thumb replacing his tongue on her clit. She rode his face, a slew of curses and his name pushing from her chest. He kept fucking her, the taste of her magnificent. His thumb pushed and pulled, circling with alternating pressure that he knew drove her insane. Her foot stopped twitching on his back and her leg muscles clenched around him and he licked between her clit and her opening before pushing into her again, fucking her fast and as deep as he could with her tongue while he circled faster with his thumb.

Then she was quiet, except for a long, deep inhale. She clenched around him and he sighed into her as she came. Her moans vibrated through his entire body and he felt her clench and pulse around his tongue. His hand smoothed to her stomach and he rubbed her skin as he gently licked her cunt.

He licked her slowly until she came down and her fingers started to work against his hair again. She raked her nails against his scalp and he hummed and turned into her hand. He pushed her back onto the bed and stood up on shaky legs, putting his hand on his dick, stroking it once.

Thank God.

Ben saw her eyes widen as he crawled over her body. He kissed up her stomach, between her breasts, wiping his wet face across her skin. He finally kissed her mouth and she pushed his lips a part and her tongue slid over his as she hummed.

She pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He sighed and kissed down to her ear. “Candidate Knope” - her hips bucked into him and she felt slick agains his dick - “may I?”

She giggled and swatted his shoulder before leaning over to capture his lips. “Yes,” she mumbled against his mouth, “dork.”

He reached between them and slid his cock against her before he pushed. He let out a breath and steadied himself. She still pulsed around him. He slowly pumped and smoothed his hands in her hair and kissed her, his hips moving slowly so he could really slide his lips along hers, slow and deep. Leslie bucked her hips to meet his, her hands on his ass.  
 __  
“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away.”

_Ben turned and stopped, looking around the mostly deserted hallway of City Hall._

_“Leslie.”_

_“What?” She winked at him. “I like your butt.”_

_“Leslie!”_

_She tilted her head and blinked. He watched her face register their surroundings. “Oh, oops, crap.” She stood up straight and projected her voice. “I mean I like your way with numbers.”_

_“That sounds worse.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_He took a few steps toward her and opened his padfolio and pointed to nothing inside of it. “You can text me how much you like it,” he whispered, “and I will text you how much I like your breasts.”_

_She smiled. “Yes.”_  
  
Leslie tightened her grip on his ass. “Yes, God... Ben,” she whispered against his lips.

Ben moved down to her breasts and clumsily licked each nipple, rolling them between his tongue and teeth. She hissed his name at his movements and whimpered when he detached his lips from her. He pushed his hands under her back and flipped them over, groaning as she adjusted beautifully on top of him. She kissed him quick before walking her hands down his chest, her hips never stopping until she sat up on top of him, her back long and her breasts spectacular.

She rolled her hips in a big circle and he grabbed her thighs as he hissed her name. Her eyes were dark on him, and her mouth hung open as she breathed. Her hair was a blonde mess on top of her head and he wanted to touch it, but her hips made him powerless. She started to thrust, pumping her hips on top of him. She was slow and thorough, her hips moving so he could feel every part of her, so deep inside of her.

Leslie leaned forward and grabbed the headboard and used it to move faster, to roll over him harder and he just let the curses fly out of his mouth. He was a bumbling mess but she felt incredible. Tight, wet, and hot. Smart, beautiful, and powerful.

She moved faster, smoothing her other hand up his chest until it joined the other at the headboard. He held on to her hips and laid under her. She rode his dick and he relished in the sound of her breathing, the feel of her skin, the way she clenched his dick with every thrust. Leslie moved faster and faster and her breathing followed. He moved his hand to her center until his thumb grazed her clit.

“Ben.” His name came out like a warning, but one that he definitely didn’t need to yield to.

He whispered her name, like an encouragement, and circled his thumb in small, light circles. She didn’t need much to get over the edge again, she was in control for this, she knew what she was doing. He was just the extra push. Ben flicked his eyes down to his hand and groaned at the sight of her wet curls above his thumb.

“Fuck.”

His gaze traveled to her breasts, bouncing with her thrusts, and to her face. Her face kept scrunching as she rolled her hips, her moans escaping through loose, engorged lips. He watched her, building his own orgasm. His hand left her hip and captured her breast, his fingers sliding over her bouncing nipples. She moved faster and screamed louder and he felt himself building.

Leslie’s voice turned high and desperate and her vocabulary was pushed down to only Ben’s name. He encouraged her to climb, to let herself cum on top of him and she just responded with screams and faster hips. He bucked to meet her hips, pushing down on her ass to bring her closer, to bring himself deeper.

Her hands let go of the headboard and she stretched back, her hands landing on his thighs as she moved over him. He smoothed his thumb wider over her clit, taking advantage of all the room she gave him. His fingers were slick and warm and the feeling of her on his fingers was enough to push him over the edge. Ben felt her fingers tighten on his legs and then she screamed, her hips rocking quickly on top of him and then she fell forward with a deep breath, shaking against his chest. He pushed into her, soft and long, as she came down. Her breasts pushed on his chest as she tried to regain normal breaths. He smoothed his hand over her hair and kissed every inch of her that he could reach.

Her pulses around him softened and he pulled her hair from her ear and whispered, “Turn around.”

She nodded and pushed off his chest. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her before moving behind her as she moved onto her hands and knees. Ben pushed her knees a part with his and pushed a finger over her opening. Leslie shivered. He quickly slid his cock over her and then thrusted into her as she let out a shaky breath.

He pulled out and pushed back in. He could still feel the pulse around him and it made him groan her name. He grabbed her hips and pulled as he pushed, relishing in the sound of their skin coming together. He thrust over and over, her shaky breaths filling his ears and egging him on.

Ben smoothed his hands over her ass, up her sides, and down her back, trying to feel every part of her from this position. He loved how deep he was, how much she loved this position, but sometimes he missed the access to all of her that he got when she was on top or when he was on top of her. But nothing felt this deep, and he had to get as much of her as he could here. He quickened his hips and Leslie begged him to cum, her words shaky with labored breaths and the husky tone of his name spilling from her mouth. He pushed harder and faster and felt the heat ride from his thighs, and into his cock as he came, spilling into her again.

They moved against each other slowly. They both sighed as he pulled out, falling to the mattress beside her. Leslie laid flat on her stomach, her body rising and falling with her breaths. Ben, numb and exhausted, reached for her but only hit the middle of her back and they both giggled. He slowly made his way back to her, until his front was flush with her side, his leg draped around hers and his hand scooped over her back. They kissed, soft and sweet.

Ben smiled lazily, his grin lopsided on his mouth, smashed into his pillow. “I don’t want to get up.”  
 __  
Leslie was curled around his body, her hand smoothing up and down his chest while her leg hooked over his. He remembered her liking this cuddling position because it meant he couldn’t move and she could keep him next to her forever.

_He snuggled his nose onto hers before he kissed her. Their coats were forgotten downstairs and various other articles of clothing were strewn across his house that he should probably pick up before 7AM to avoid incessant teasing. They hadn’t detached from each other since he agreed to her plan -- to say screw it, to do this thing for real, despite every setback, every pitfall that could follow that decision._

_But here they were, like a big ‘fuck you’ to the universe. They could make this work, they would make this work._

_Ben kissed her again, letting his mouth softly open to lightly lick her lips, smooth over her tongue. He wiped the sweat from his neck and pulled her closer._

_“I don’t want to get up,” Leslie whispered into his skin._  
  
Leslie turned in his arms and kissed him quickly before ducking under his chin, snuggling into his chest.

“You don’t have to,” she said.


End file.
